


RFA Birthday Series

by jihyunscompass



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Cake, Birthday Presents, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-28 16:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18211031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jihyunscompass/pseuds/jihyunscompass
Summary: A collection of birthday fics I wrote for my friends. Enjoy~ :)Chapter 1: Yoosung x ReaderChapter 2: Ray X Reader





	1. Yoosung X MC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoosung thought he knew everything about you! But when it came to your birthday, he is just not sure anymore. Perhaps he is just a terrible boyfriend.

Today is your birthday, and Yoosung is nervous. It is the first birthday the both of you are spending together as a couple. It is also the first time Yoosung has to come up with an original idea for a present.   
  
Yoosung knows you better than anyone else on this planet. Well, he should since the both of you have been dating for almost a year. Plus, he spent a lot of his time observing all of your little quirks and habits. Yet it was nearly impossible to get you something original for your birthday! Perhaps, he just likes to think that he knows everything about you. That’s why for the life of him, Yoosung just couldn’t figure out what to get you for your birthday.

Maybe he should get you something nice? But you have a lot of nice things! It’s officially one week until your birthday and Yoosung still hasn’t thought of anything. He could go out and buy you a last-minute gift, but that’s unfair to you. You’re so thoughtful, kind, and loving. You deserve the world, and a cheap last-minute present could never match up to you. He wanted it to be special, because you are special.

Yoosung sighs, “I want to make her feel really special this year. I don’t want her birthday to just feel like another day.”

At that moment, he could feel the light switch go off inside his head. And then Yoosung knew what he had to do.

Before he knew it, it was the morning of your birthday. Yoosung made sure he needed everything to be organized but he was nervous.

You came over last night and ended up falling asleep with Yoosung at his place. Somehow the both of you end up snuggling against each other on his bed. Despite the fact that it’s almost noon, he continues to snuggle against you, running his fingers through your hair.

“Honey…” Yoosung murmurs, “please wake up.”

You sniffle again, rolling over in his’s arms. He kisses your temples.

“Happy birthday, baby,” he whispers. The corner of your lips turns up as a response.

“Mmmm…can we just sleep in…? Just a bit more” you coo at him.    
  
Yoosung giggles at your turns to look at the clock on the bedside table. “Maybe 30 minutes? But if we get up soon, I can message your forehead, and then we can take a shower. I can also wash your hair…if want.” You immediately sit up, loving the idea. 

After your fun adventures in the bathroom, Yoosung sits down beside you and slides you a bundle of chocolate and copies of your favorite manga. Your eyes light up at the sight.

“I know this isn’t much, but I realized that every day we spend together is special. I am sorry that I couldn’t give you something more meaningful for your special day, but I want you to know that spending precious time with you is more meaningful than anything I could ever buy for you. So, Happy Birthday, my first and last love.” 

Yoosung’s sudden confession left you completely breathless.

“Yoosung,”

You scoot closer to Yoosung wrapping your arms around him. “Everything you did so far, is way more than anything I could ever ask for”   
  
Your hand comes up to rest on Yoosung’s cheek. “Yoosung, you honestly didn’t have to get me anything. I mean, thank you, for the effort, but you really didn’t have to.”

He unwraps your hold on him to grab your palms, “I know, but I also know that chocolate makes you very happy”

You at his response, “what did I do to deserve you?”

“You didn’t do anything,” Yoosung replies.

“You’re just so kind and loving. So, I just wanted to make sure you know that I appreciate you. If anything, I don’t deserve you.”   
You immediately protest, “You’re the most thoughtful boyfriend on this entire planet, Yoosung Kim. So, please don’t think otherwise.”  
You draw closer and place a quick kiss on his cheek, “Thank you for knowing me so well’. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bday fic for the lovely @puwey on Tumblr!


	2. Ray X MC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray attempts to give his dearest, a delicious birthday cake! Please note the "attempted"

Ray started at the—well, he genuinely isn’t sure what to call the monstrosity in front of him. It was meant to be a cake, a birthday cake for you, to be precise.  
  
But…it looks nothing like the picture in the recipe book. In front of him stood a cake surrounded by massive clouds of dark smoke that should be classified as charcoal by this point. To avoid the beeping of the smoke detectors and inhalation of the horrible smell, Ray opens the windows in an attempt to get some fresh air.  
  
Ray sighed in defeat. The recipe book did tell him to avoid overheating the cake, but he just couldn’t help himself. It was only a little! Well, the recipe _did_ tell him to bake the cake at 350°F…and he _did_ have it at 410°F, but he was so excited. He just couldn’t wait to show you the cake!  
  
For a moment, Ray considered throwing away his creation, but he does have plenty of frosting and decorations...maybe he can just work around it! He can’t let you down! Especially after he promised you a delicious birthday cake. After all, how hard could it possibly be to fix a burned cake? He can definitely remedy this!  
  
When you returned, you found the kitchen looking like it underwent a tornado, the debris of Ray’s baking spread all over the counters. But your attention immediately drew to Ray who is sitting on the edge of the kitchen island only in a cooking apron kicking his heels against the cabinet doors.  
  
Perhaps it wasn’t the safest thing, but you didn’t have the brain cells left to care. It’s your birthday and if a semi-naked Ray is your present then so be it. You watch Ray pick up a chocolate covered cake and draw his finger down one side of it, covering his finger in the chocolate frosting. You hastily smother a smile as Ray smears the frosting on his chest.  
  
“Happy Birthday” he manages to say while spreading his arms inviting you in for a hug. Unable to resist his offer, you walk up to him to accept his invitation.  
  
“Ray, I love you but what the fuck.”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bday fic for my twinny @rainylune on Tumblr!


End file.
